happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems the Breaks/Trivia
Trivia *The Cursed Idol is among the items that Lifty and Shifty steal at the beginning of the episode. *This is the first episode in which a character has (momentarily) defeated and humiliated Splendid. *This episode marks the first instance of Splendid intentionally killing other characters. *This is the first and only episode where Splendid's death isn't caused by a main character. **Technically, Splendid is responsible for his own death by trying to hold in his vomit. *This is the second episode where Splendid dies, the first being Class Act, and his first on screen demise. *After Giggles and Petunia get killed by Splendid's vomit, one can see Splendid vomit up some of his organs (including his heart) as well. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This is the first instance of Shifty and Lifty kidnapping or taking hostage a major character to rob them or to get some benefit from them. The second instance is in Swelter Skelter, where they kidnap Cro-Marmot. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Splendid during death. *This is the only one of Lifty and Shifty's TV starring roles where they both die in the same manner. *Splendid only died in Class Act and in this episode, but in this episode, he dies a slow death, and because he died a slow death in this episode, then this episode marks his most painful and torturous death to date. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Them's the breaks", which is an American/Australian slang for "That's just how it is", or "That's the way the cookie crumbles". *The moral means that a situation where a person is under pressure gives them a chance to demonstrate their potential. *Splendid's weakness, kryptonut, is an obvious spoof of or reference to Superman's weakness kryptonite. *The way Splendid's skin falls off could be a reference to the film "Poltergeist". Superlatives *Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles' deaths are similar to Cuddles' death in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Handy and Cub's deaths are similar to Toothy's deaths in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Splendid vomiting his organs is similar to Cuddles' injury before death in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Toothy's injury before death in Peas in a Pod. *The Mole's death is similar to his death in Spare Tire. Continuity *Lifty & Shifty steal money from Petunia and Giggles' lemonade stand, which first appears in Eyes Cold Lemonade. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Snow Place to Go & Dunce Upon a Time on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes while Giggles dies twice and Lumpy dies only once. *In a Q+A video, Warren Graff and Kenn Navarro both say that they do not like this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia